wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliandre Maritha Kigarin
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Blessed of the Light, Defender of Garen's Wall, Alliandre Maritha Kigarin is Queen of Ghealdan. Appearance and personality She has long dark hair. (sun-haired?) She admits to herself that she is struggling as queen. She also appears to be a kleptomaniac. Activities Made queen A woman in her middle years, Alliandre found herself on the throne rather suddenly after her predecessor abdicated to marry a commoner. In fact, she was the fourth to sit on the throne in a matter of months, all due to the influence of Masema Dagar, also known as the Prophet. Whereas her predecessors either ignored or confronted Masema, Alliandre herself survived by appeasing him and playing along as best she could. This was why the Crown High Council let her stay on the throne - because she was able to handle Masema decently well and keep his depredations to a minimum. She later sent a somewhat cryptic letter to Rand al'Thor indicating her support for him as the Dragon Reborn, but also implying that she could not do much while she had the Whitecloaks and Masema and his Dragonsworn so close by. Fealty to Perrin Perrin Aybara was dispatched by Rand in secret to Ghealdan to make contact with Alliandre in response to her letter, to determine what she wanted. When his party arrived at the town of Bethal, Perrin sent Berelain and her Aes Sedai advisor, Annoura, to talk with Alliandre. Alliandre herself came to the camp in disguise to meet directly with Perrin. She did this to gain a better understanding of Rand as the Dragon Reborn, explaining that much could be learned of a man by who he chooses as a representative. During this meeting, she pledged an oath of fealty to Perrin and by association to Rand himself, to save Ghealdan. Captured by Shaido Alliandre is captured by a group of Shaido Aiel along with Faile t'Aybara and her servants to be made gai'shain. She tries to escape and is strapped for the attempt. She is asked to spy on Sevanna by Therava. With the constant beatings, she has neared breaking point. She helps tie up Dairaine Saighan when she goes to tell Sevanna of her and Faile's planned escape. They then head to the town of Malden, where the group is betrayed by Galina Casban and left for dead in a burnt out old house. They are rescued by Rolan and a number of those who have sworn oaths of fealty to Faile. They are all finally rescued from the Shaido when Perrin meets up with the group, after beginning his joint attack with the Seanchan against the Shaido. After the attack is finished, Perrin pledges to Tylee Khirgan that Ghealdan is under his protection. After the Battle of Malden she meets with Arrela Shiego, Faile, and Lacile Aldorwin. The four woman hold a funeral ceremony for the Aiel men and woman who protected them while they were in the Shaido camp and were then ultimately murdered. Confrontation with the Whitecloaks She attends a meeting with Perrin to decide where the army should now go. A decision is made to send a scouting force to Cairhien to start looking for Rand. She attends the second parley with the Lord Captain Commander of the Children of the Light Galadedrid Damodred. She is walking through the camp when a bubble of evil erupts, causing all the weapons to attack their owners. She is rescued by Maidens of the Spear who knock the weapons away with stones and then dirt. She is present at Perrin's trial. She is present when Perrin creates Mah'alleinir and then declares to his followers his acceptance at becoming their Lord and leader. Perrin sends Alliandre, Faile, and Berelain to the back of his army when his force starts attacking the Trollocs which were about to ambush the Whitecloaks. After the battle she helps Berelain and Faile cut bandages for the wounded. She is fascinated by the developing relationship between Galad and Berelain. Later, when Perrin and Elayne Trakand make an alliance, Ghealdan is also part of it, because she has sworn to Perrin. Elayne declares that Perrin will be the Steward of the Dragon. She Travels through with Perrin and the rest of his huge force to the Field of Merrilor to prepare for the Last Battle. Alliandre is one of the many rulers who is present during Rands discussion of the Dragon's Peace. She ends up signing it with all the other rulers. Alliandre insists on being with her men when they engage the Trolloc army at Braem Wood. es:Alliandre Kigarin Category:Gai'shain Category:POV character Category:Shaido